


it would be worth it

by rhiannonwrites



Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Self-Sacrifice, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Day 6: “When you consider things like the stars, our affairs don’t seem to matter very much, do they?” – Virginia WoolfThe Vast –Self Sacrifice– IndulgenceListen, Azu said "It would be worth it, to give your life for Sasha" and I have not stopped thinking about it since
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151813
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	it would be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: “When you consider things like the stars, our affairs don’t seem to matter very much, do they?” – Virginia Woolf  
> The Vast – **Self Sacrifice** – Indulgence
> 
> Listen, Azu said "It would be worth it, to give your life for Sasha" and I have not stopped thinking about it since

She doesn’t think twice about it.

The others aren’t here, and Sasha is out of daggers and Azu is out of spells, and the enemy has their hands up with a spell ready to be cast directly at Sasha, who won’t survive another hit like that. (Neither will Azu, but that’s beside the point, in her eyes.)

So she doesn’t think twice about it.

She doesn’t hesitate for even a moment before she throws herself between them, shielding Sasha’s body with her own.

She does get one last look at Sasha before her world goes dark.

It was worth it.


End file.
